mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Market, Warm Heart
Black Market, Warm Heart is a timed cargo challenge contract offered by the Pirates from the Pirate Mainland Coast Outpost in Mercenaries 2: World In Flames. In-game Information Cargo Requirements, Rewards and Time Limits: *$300k + $__k out of $30k of cargo ($2.0M Bonus if full cargo is delivered) *Level 1: $3k required, Capuchin Guntruck (Shop), 7:00 minutes *Level 2: $5k required, Kestrel Tank Hunter (Shop), 6:30 minutes *Level 3: $8k required, Mosquito AA (Shop), 6:00 minutes Overview This contract is not necesarry to accomplish anything story related, this is purely a side-mission necessary to unlock all shop items. It is a very short contract mostly happening on the Maracaibo Coast Highway and takes less than 3 minutes to complete, this involves the player delivering a truckload of cooler boxes carrying organs from the Mainland Coast Outpost, over the Viaduct Brigde, going South along the Maracaibo Coast Highway to a small temporary Pirate outpost on the South-Eastern shore of Lake Maracaibo. Resistance grows slightly stronger when going up levels, Level 1 will have Iguana MGs, a few Capuchin Guntrucks and Capuchin AAs, Level 2 will have Iguana MGs, more Capuchin Guntrucks and Capuchin AAs, Level 3 will have Iguana MGs, Capuchin Guntrucks, Capuchin AAs and a few distracted Kestrel Attack helicopters. It is worth being careful on all levels as the full cargo load will reward a $2.0M bonus payment and it is relatively easy to keep the fully cargo. Level 3 of this challenge is the highest paying and possibly the easiest Level 3 of all cargo transport contracts because of the lack of resistance and lengthy time limit. The Kestrel Attack helicopters only spawn near the Refinery are are usually busy engaging Universal Petroleum mercenaries, therefore do not chase the truck. Luckily, the Capuchin AAs all have un-crewed Quad-50s (as long as the Mercenary does not stick around long). It is a good idea to be non-hostile towards the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela because they have Martinez APCs patrolling on the South-Eastern end of the Maracaibo Coast Highway, when hostile, they attempt to block the path of the player and fire the .50cal MG at the truck. The major threat in this challenge is the large debris from the contract specific explosions at the Refinery section of the highway, this debris will destroy the truck if they land on it, they can also destabilize the truck if it goes over the debris. Just follow the road and avoid the flying pieces of death to earn an easy $2.3M. Upon completion of the challenge, at the outpost, a couple (man and woman) of doctors or paramedics (presumably foreign volunteers) standing near an ambulance and medkits thank God (not the player or the Pirates) for the organs. Trivia *It is not uncommon to see Allied Nations' Messenger 50cals on the Viaduct Bridge before the official arrival of the Allied Nations. Related Pages *Blended with a Twist *Yo-Ho-Ho and a Truck full O' Rum *Endangered Cargo *Pirates Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Contracts Category:Challenges Category:Pirates